Weapon-Specific Combos (IB3)
WEAPON-SPECIFIC COMBOS Isa and Siris each have their own set of weapons. Even if you unlock the custom combos on one character, it does not mean Mastered weapons will reveal combos for the other character as well. Consider them separate account when it comes to weapon combos. |- |- Weapon Combo Type Character Willok LeftDown LeftUp Right Light Siris Starsh LeftUp LeftDown Up Light Siris Marrow Light Siris Ruene RightDown Right Left Light Siris Xwiss Light Siris Flak Light Siris Pharoe Light Siris Bone Saw LeftUp Down Left Light Siris XIV LeftUp Left Up Light Siris Integrite LeftUp LeftDown Left Down Light Siris Grayson LeftUp Up Right Up Light Siris Obsidian Light Siris Decay Light Siris Saphirine Light Siris Ribbon Light Siris The Infinity Blade Left Right Left Right Right Light Siris Kurganic LeftDown RightUp Left Light Siris Frostbite Down Up Right LeftDown Right Light Siris ???? Light Siris ???? Light Siris Herribone Down Left Right Heavy Siris Iron Axe Right Down Left Heavy Siris Phoenix Heavy Siris Scalpel Heavy Siris The Infinity Cleaver Left Down Right Heavy Siris Stump Maker Heavy Siris Reaper Heavy Siris Sceptre Down Right Down Heavy Siris Tetrach Heavy Siris Raptor Heavy Siris Molnaar Right Down Right Left Heavy Siris Mortar Heavy Siris Halfstar Heavy Siris Equator Heavy Siris Pythonic Heavy Siris Pressure Heavy Siris Rift Heavy Siris Imagine Dragon Right Up Right Heavy Siris Kudgel Down Up Left Up Heavy Siris Bramble Up Right Left Heavy Siris Chisel Dual Siris Jack Jaw LeftDown Down Left Dual Siris Gemini Dual Siris Skinner Dual Siris Deeg Dual Siris Berator Dual Siris Skullcrusher Dual Siris Trench Up RightDown Down Dual Siris Sinkhook Dual Siris Needle Dual Siris Tunnep Dual Siris Hess Dual Siris Poison Scythe Dual Siris Lampblack Dual Siris Keldrew Dual Siris Dratsum Dual Siris Steel Hatchet Right Left Right Dual Siris Virgil Down Left Up Down Dual Siris ???? Dual Siris ???? Dual Siris Illorium LeftDown RightDown Right Light Isa Royal Katana RightDown Left Left Light Isa Javel Left RightDown Left Light Isa Slicer Down Right Up Light Isa Rubitas Light Isa Forebear Light Isa Frigid Up Left Up Light Isa Ruin Up RightUp Left Light Isa Halogen Light Isa Unfaithful Light Isa Barrinov Light Isa Iron Claw Light Isa Arual Light Isa Silver Light Isa Nahte Light Isa Moulbage Down Right Left LeftUp Up Light Isa Odnal Left RightDown Right Light Isa Ra'ul Left RightUp Left Light Isa ???? Light Isa ???? Light Isa Yeoh Up Right Up Heavy Isa Double Mace Down Up Down Heavy Isa Ziyi Down Left Up Heavy Isa Switch Up Right Up Heavy Isa Raam Right Down Left Heavy Isa Aquila Heavy Isa Thresher Right Down Up Heavy Isa Daina Down Right Down Heavy Isa Cobra Heavy Isa Phelanger Left Right Down Left Heavy Isa Spindle Heavy Isa Poker Heavy Isa Entrapment Heavy Isa Mace Heavy Isa The Master Stick Heavy Isa Mullina X Heavy Isa Dias Up Down Right Up Heavy Isa The Infinity Spear Down Left Up Heavy Isa Punisher Up Right Down Heavy Isa Phlege none Dual Isa Equinox LeftDown Down Left Dual Isa Shiv LeftDown LeftDown Right Dual Isa Riisling LeftDown LeftDown Right Dual Isa Daybreaker RightUp Left Right Dual Isa Drestler LeftDown RightDown Left Dual Isa Duster Dual Isa Snikt Dual Isa Incubus Dual Isa Shard Dual Isa Taleth Dual Isa Scorne Dual Isa Cuttle LeftDown LeftDown Down RightDown Dual Isa |- The Infinity Daggers LeftDown RightDown Left RightUp Right Dual Isa Dice Dual Isa Sinestra Dual Isa Santone LeftUp Up Right RightDown LeftDown Dual Isa ???? Dual Isa ???? Dual Isa ???? Dual Isa ???? Dual Isa Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Moves Category:Combos Category:Weapons Category:Light Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Weapon Combos Category:Weapon Specific Combos